


i caught a rainbow just the other day, slipped right through my hands

by bloodsparks (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Sin City, F/M, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nervous Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: Sam has Ruby at gunpoint. She has him by the balls.





	i caught a rainbow just the other day, slipped right through my hands

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'nikki' by sasquatch

Sam is alone with Ruby in the motel room, and she's more intimidating than he'd pegged her to be. "Give me the gun, and I'll give it to someone else who will use it," she challenges, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'll just use it on you." He points the Colt at her, clicking the safety off and pushing the barrel right at where her heart would be. 

Ruby nods like she'd expected nothing less. She shrugs. "Go ahead, if that makes you happy." 

The worst part is, Sam knows that she knows he won't shoot. Graze her shoulder, maybe. Fuck up her leg, make it hard for her to walk, sure. But kill her? He won't, and they both know it. Ruby's smirk widens into a wolfish grin. She stands, the gun still pressed to her chest. There's a crazed look in her eyes, and in the horrible lighting, it almost looks like she's on a high. Drunk on power, Sam would say if he had the words. But he doesn't. 

Ruby is the one calling the shots, and they know it. 

As if to further prove it, she steps forward and grabs the gun by the barrel, holding it tight against her chest. 

"What are you doing?" Sam's tone is cautious, guarded even. 

"Relax," Ruby purrs. Her voice is velvet and hypnotic and hits Sam in all the right places whether he likes it or not. 

Her free hand moves across the gun, caressing its metal and grasping at the trigger. "I bet this turns you on," she says suddenly. 

Sam's incredulous, cocking his head and beginning the list of negatives. He's half way between  _of course not_ and  _what makes you think that_ when Ruby speaks again. 

"I was right, I see," she murmurs, her hand moving from the gun to his arm. She strokes his sleeve; fingers the edge of the material and lets her fingertips ghost over his jacket before moving to his waist. "This does get you going. But what about it makes your engine purr, Sam?" 

It happens so fast; her hand moves to his crotch. She palms his growing erection, biting her lip as she feels him. "Is it that you have total control over me in this situation?" 

Sam wants to laugh. Yes, his finger is on the trigger that determines whether Ruby lives long enough to finish what she's starting, but he isn't the one with the upper hand. 

"Or is it that you have a thing for the bad girls?" Ruby's voice is silky. "If I didn't know better, Sam, I'd say you were giving in. Primal urges and all." 

"Stop it," Sam says softly, but he sighs in relief as she undoes his zipper and tugs his briefs down. 

Ruby laughs, a coarse sound. "You don't want me to stop," she says, and Sam nods despite himself. 

She wraps her hand around his length, tugging in quick movements until he's fully hard and aching. "There we go," she whispers. 

He's shaking, so much so that Ruby's the only thing keeping the Colt upright and aimed. 

"Don't close your eyes," she warns, "I want you to look at me. I want you to see this, and how much you like having the gun on me while I get you off."

Sam moans at her words. "Fuck," he groans, his voice catching. 

"Good boy," Ruby praises. She thumbs at his slit, catching the pre-cum and bringing it to her mouth to lick it off her finger. 

Eyes darkening, Sam's hips thrust wantonly into the air, begging for more contact, more anything.

"Now, now. Patience, Sam." 

On an impulse decision, he shoves the gun further into her chest. 

Ruby seems surprised, but something in her expression tells him she's not frightened. "Now we're getting somewhere," she says, and takes him in her hand again. This time she doesn't tease, and has him tensing up in a matter of minutes. "C'mon, Sam," she whispers, leaning closer into him so the Colt is the only thing maintaining any distance between them. "Come for me."

He does, with a small shout as he dips his head into her neck. Sam closes his eyes and rides on the high. 

"I knew you'd come around." Ruby's words are sweet, but her tone and the implications behind it are menacing. 

When Sam opens his eyes, he's catching his breath, pointing the gun at nothing but the empty space before him. 


End file.
